


I'm Never Alone When I'm With You

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But mostly fluff, I just love kevaaron so much, M/M, and want them to be happy, fuck Riko, this is really soft okay, well there is some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: A year after the Riko incident on Kathy's show, Kevin is invited back on. Only this time he's being questioned and Riko and whether he'll always be second best
Relationships: Kevin Day & The Foxes (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I'm Never Alone When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffeinevampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinevampire/gifts).



“Ah, Kevin!” Kathy greeted the striker warmly as he stepped off the bus, promptly ignoring the rest of the Foxes that were alongside him. It was 5am and Kevin and the foxes had once again been invited to talk to Kathy on her show. Kevin almost said no, flashbacks of the previous year hitting him like a freight train, Riko appearing and Neil talking his mouth off to Riko, the series of events that led to the death of Seth Gordon. But then Kevin remembered that Riko was dead, that couldn’t happen again and that Aaron would be at his side along with the rest of the foxes. 

“Hello Kathy, thanks for having us again,” Kevin smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek before returning to his space between Andrew and Aaron, trying to make sure he controlled his breathing and stayed calm which is what Bee had taught him to do in situations that reminded him of his former “adoptive brother” or as Aaron called him, the abusive piece of shit and honestly, Kevin couldn’t say he disagreed. 

“And Neil, good to see you again, you really are incredible on the field, it’s amazing watching you out there.” 

“Thank you,” 

“Well, it’s cold out here, let’s get inside and get started! Kevin if you go down to makeup and the rest of you can take your seats on the front row.” Kathy turned quickly and disappeared into the studio building leaving the foxes to follow her lead. Kevin pressed a small kiss to Aaron’s cheek before heading towards the makeup room. 

Everything was exactly the same as the year before Kevin had been here. He could almost hear his argument with Neil about getting onto the show, maybe he really should have just let him sit in the audience with the others, maybe Seth would still be alive but, as much as Kevin hated to think it, they never would have won the championships with Seth still on the line, him and Kevin just didn’t get on or gel the way that Kevin did with Neil. Neil made him feel confident, when he saw him down the field, he knew that they were about to get a goal in, a thing he still didn’t feel with the freshman strikers yet. 

Kevin quickly dressed into the suit that was waiting for him and let people put makeup onto his face. His eyes never leaving the reflection of his Queen tattoo in the mirror. Another thing that had changed since the last time he’d appeared on the show, the small number 2 that Kevin had been sporting since he was old enough had now been replaced by the Queen chess piece, the strongest piece on the board, he always felt proud when he saw it, knowing that he was stronger than Riko and a better player than he ever would have been. He was Kevin Day starting striker with the Palmetto State University Foxes and he was proud of that. 

“Two minutes, we need you at the side of stage now!” 

“Hello and good morning everyone, thanks for tuning in again. Today, we have a very special guest, he hasn’t been on this couch with me for almost a year now, it’s Kevin Day!” All of the exy fans in the audience immediately began cheering for him and Kevin felt a tight smile at the corner of his lips. He was always grateful that he’d been welcome backed by most fans with open arms. His eyes landed on Aaron which made him feel like he really could do this. 

“Kevin, Kevin Day, thank you for coming back to the show!” 

“Thank you for having me back,” 

“It’s so strange seeing you here on your own. No Riko and no Neil like the last time you were here. Sadly, since you were last here our King of Exy killed himself after losing to you in the championship match. How do you feel about that?” Kevin felt the breath leave his lungs, it was inevitable that Riko was going to come up in the conversation but he wasn’t expecting it so soon and to feel like his death was being blamed on him. He quickly cleared his throat and put his press face back on before responding. 

“Riko was a complicated person. He had a lot of pressure of him from the very start and I can only imagine how he felt after losing that game.” He could feel his stomach twisting inside of him, he didn’t want to talk about Riko like Kevin felt sympathy for him, he’d gotten over that after he’d gone and with the help from Bee, he didn’t want to be bringing this up again. 

“But you know what? Riko and the other Ravens put me and my team through a lot last year and I will never forgive some of them, Riko included for what they did to us. They tried to tear us down at every corner. Did you know that at the banquets he’d always find me and Neil to insult us, drag us down and tell us we were worthless? That’s the person Riko truly was and I don’t miss that part of him at all.” He could feel beads of sweat collecting on his forehead as the audience seemed to grow silent, his hands were shaking against his knees as he looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

“Are you sure that you weren’t just jealous of Riko and his talent Kevin? I mean you said it yourself, you were always second best, that’s what your cheek said before you covered it up. What if you’re never as good as Riko was and you’ll always be second best.” 

“Now hang on a minute,” Kevin’s ears were ringing so much that he hadn’t even heard Aaron stand up from where he was stood in the audience. He couldn’t even look at him, he wanted to leave the stage, he was second best. He was always going to be the second best. 

“Yes dear?” Kathy asked as she gestured for someone to let Aaron come up to the stage. 

“Kevin never was and never will be the second best. That was Riko’s problem all along, that’s why he broke Kevin’s hand, I’m sure you heard about that. He was jealous of Kevin and how Kevin will always be number one when it comes to exy, no matter what those tattoos said.” Aaron was absolutely fuming, how dare she suggest that Kevin was jealous of Riko and his talent and how dare she suggest that Kevin wasn’t as good as Riko even though he was miles upon miles better than Riko would ever dream of being. 

“I guess we’ll see out on the pitch who’s really the best won’t we? We’ll be back after a short break folks where we have a music performance. And I hope you’ll all be tuning into the Foxes’ second game on the season on Friday!” 

As soon as he was allowed to leave, Kevin basically ran backstage. He didn’t even wait to see if Aaron was following him, all he knew was that he needed to get out of there and fast. He leant his head against the wall, eyes closed and took deep breaths until he could feel himself being grounded again. Before long, a hand gently touched his fingers letting him know that Aaron was back at his side. 

“Are you okay?” Nobody but Kevin would be able to see the amount of concern hidden in Aaron’s usual angry expression but Kevin knew that it was there, knew that Aaron was worried about him. Kevin nodded, not trusting his voice as he looked down at his boyfriend. “She is spouting absolute bullshit Kevin, you do know that, don’t you?” 

“What if she’s right though?” 

“Kevin Day, I don’t ever want to hear you say that again,” Kevin’s shoulders jerked at the sound of Abby’s voice suddenly right beside him. He looked down at her and saw the determination in her eyes, the anger surrounding the rest of the team and what had just been said. “You are the best Exy player in the world Kevin Day, or, you will be when you finish university. You’re going to go on and find a professional team and then be court. Riko never should have worn that number one, you should have.” 

“She’s right kid,” Wymack said, placing his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. The rest of the foxes nodded, the same rigid determination and protection in their eyes. The foxes were a team, a family, they would always look out for their own. Even those who think they don’t need them. Kevin has always had a rocky relationship with them all but he’s working on that and he must admit his heart did a small jump at having them all there by his side. 

“Kevin, we wouldn’t be the team we are right now without you. You have taught all of us so much. Neil would be nowhere near the level he is without you. We’d have never gotten Andrew on that court without you. All of the things you’ve taught us or shouted about because we’re doing them wrong have helped us so do not listen to that stupid bitch because you are number one,” Dan’s captain voice was shining through as she finished her speech, placing a firm hand on support on Kevin’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get out of here okay, look at the state of you all,” Wymack said, rolling his eyes fondly at his team. Aaron wrapped his hand around the top of Kevin’s arm and guided him towards the door, towards the bus to get away. He couldn’t let go of the fury that he was still feeling inside of him, he wanted to take all of the hurt and pain Kevin was feeling away from him. 

On the ride back, the foxes actually sat close together, no rows between them. They always knew when one of their own needed some extra support and would do anything to make them feel even a little better and less alone. Only Andrew and Neil located themselves to their usual spots at the back of the bus. Aaron took the seat next to Kevin rather than the one across and the others congregated around them, falling into easy conversations about breakfast plans and practise strategies Dan was planning to help motivate the freshman. He could feel Aaron’s hand link with his own and he let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he looked at the man sitting next to him. Aaron’s expression didn’t change from his normal but that didn’t matter, Kevin knew that he was always there to support him no matter what along with everyone else on the bus and that’s all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so fast so I'm sorry if there is any typos. I just wanted to write about how Kevin is so fucking strong and he's always going to be the best Exy player and he deserves the BEST okay and that him and Aaron are soft boyfriends and that I love them. I love the foxes with my whole heart and I don't care what Nora says, Kevin is friends with all of the foxes and they will always all support each other.
> 
> Also this is dedicated to Jess for forever putting up with me sobbing over how much I love Kevin Day at literally all hours.


End file.
